Invisible
by KJ84
Summary: Hermionie is lost after the war and life becomes interesting when she receives her parents will. who is her secret friend and whom is she Greiving over?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the darkness I wait for something unexpected to happen. I have waited for so long for someone to see me for who I truly am. I am with my best friend because I know he wants me. I do love him but not in the way he wants me to, but I know I could never give him up because he saw me when I was invisible.

I have changed a lot since we first met I am no longer that bushy haired bossy Teacher's pet, I have now figured out why the sorting hat told me first year why I would do great in Slytherin as did my best friend Harry Potter.

Harry was with me in Dumbledore's office after the war was over. McGonagal had decided to reopen the school for those still wanting to finish their education. We were called to now her office for what we thought was Heads business since Harry and I had been chosen as the new heads. But we were mistaken.

When we arrived at the Headmistresses office we were shown in to chairs that were situated in front of her desk and could also see Dumbledore's Portrait looking at us.

"_The both of you have been called here not for heads business but of the business of your parents wills. You are of age now to fully receive what was left to you from your parents and any other parties who have included you in their wills. _

_Mr. Potter as you know you have received Number 12 Grimwauld Place as well as the Black fortune from sirus' will as well as the Gold in your Vault at Gringotts from your parents. You have also received the deed to the land and remains of your parent's house that has been kept intact at Godric's Hollow._

_Now Miss Granger you have received the deed to the land and house from the Grangers as well as their fortune as well as your Grandmother's fortune and deeds to her properties. Now we have also received a letter from your parents that was meant only for your eyes you may read that now so that we may then continue."_

I took the letter and opened it:

_Our Dearest Hermionie,_

_If you are reading this we are gone. We knew that the war you were fighting would soon come to us so we revised our will. We have left you everything as well as what was left to me when your grandmother died. But we have also left behind us a secret. _

_We were to tell you when you came of age in the wizarding world but I'm afraid we haven't lived to that day. You my dear are the daughter of one of the oldest pureblooded lines of Wizards. Your parents were under great strain from the Dark lord he wanted them to join his ranks and they knew if he heard about you he would kill you to get to them your mothers pregnancy was kept quite and when she had you, you were given to us to look after until it was safe for you to return to them sadly they did not live to collect you after the Dark Lords downfall when you were one. _

_Even after their death when you got your letter to Hogwarts we were not able to tell you the truth because of a spell that was binding until you came of age or your parents came to collect you. We are sorry that now you have found out and that we have left you alone. _

_You do have a God Father though we do not know his name, but your parents told us that if anything did happen to them that you would be told everything by Dumbledor when you became of age. We love you dear and we always thought of you as our daughter. _

_With love,_

_The Grangers _

I stared at the letter before I heard Dumbledor clear his throat. I looked up at him with shock written across my face

"_When we received the information regarding your parents wills we were just as shocked but then we realized that you weren't the brightest witch of your age for nothing. It was in your blood that's why magic came so easily to you; all of you ancestors were powerful Wizards. Voldemort knew this which is why he wanted them on his side._

_We found your family tree and Realized that there is also some Slytherin blood in your line because Slytherin had a very short and un publicized marriage to Rowena Ravenclaw, but it was enough to leave her with child and also the main reason Slytherin left the school. His love for her was frowned upon by his family. "_

"_But on to what you have received from your birth parents will the Gray family. You receive all deeds to land and houses of the Gray family and also since you are the sole air you receive all of their vast fortune. You are able to sell the land and houses if you wish but they did request that you keep and live in the Grey Family Mansion since it was the original family home and I'm sure holds many fascinating secrets as well as many books that are very rare."_

" _Since school is now in session you may be given permission to leave school on the weekends to visit your properties and decide what you want to keep from each house other than the Grey family mansion that you are requested to live in. there will be house elves at each house and they will transport whatever you want to keep and they also know of what is priceless and rare."_

" _If you would like, your God Father may accompany you to help you sort out your possessions. Now do you have any questions?"_

I sat there trying to think about anything and everything but my mind was in such a blur. Until Harry pointed out an obvious Question,

"_But sir who is her godfather?" "Ah yes you may come in now Severus."_

Harry and I looked at each other until the door opened and in walked newly reinstated Professor Snape. He came over to me and he said,

"_It's quite a shock I know I didn't know it was you until the Headmistress requested my presence here. Hermionie I apologize for everything I put you through but I couldn't have acted any other way." _

"_I understand and Professor I thought of another Question. What is my real name and do I have an appearance charm on me?"_

"_Yes my dear you do Severus if you would and also your real name is Klaire Trinity Gray."_

Severus removed the appearance charm and I was then shown to a mirror. I now reached 5'7, had long strawberry blond hair with brown undertones and Hazel eyes and had also filled out my robes just a bit more. After that I just wanted to be alone so I asked,

"_May I be excused?"_

They said yes and I was given all the paperwork so that I could look over it and I retreated to my room for the rest of the day not even talking to Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Next morning I dressed and headed down to the common room to wait for Harry so we could go to breakfast. When he came down the stairs he told me that McGonagal had told the Students about me last night and he told me the reactions of the Slytherins that were allowed to come back to the school. While sitting in the great hall for Breakfast I had many people watching me but I just ignored them all.

The first week of classes went smoothly and I had told Severus that this weekend I wanted to go to The Grangers properties to retrieve what I wanted from them. He agreed and went to inform McGonagal and to acquire a portkey. We left early Saturday morning and weren't going to return until Sunday night. I told Harry I wanted to go to my parent's house alone although Severus had to accompany me.

We arrived first at my Grandmothers estate and first I found a suitcase and as I found things I wanted to keep I shrunk them and placed them into the suitcase that I had magically enhanced to fit in everything I wanted. Mostly I took some antiques and other things that had certain memories attached to them.

Severus had helped me to contact a wizard who worked in a Muggle real-estate office and he had helped me to decide what I should sell everything for and we wrote everything down and signed it and the money that the house and furniture that I didn't want would be sent to my muggle bank account I had set up and then later I could transfer the funds to my Gringotts account. He agreed to meet us the next weekend to discuss the same about the Grangers house.

After he left I took Severus down to the Basement to my Grandmothers car that I had decided to keep and got in while Severus Looked at me like I was crazy.

"_it's a car get in its not a long drive to get to my parents house from here and id rather not take another portkey till I have to return to school." _

He reluctantly agreed and cautiously entered the car. When we got to my parents house we got out and I locked the car. We walked up to the house and I unlocked the door and that was when it hit me that my parents the people who raised me were dead.

I didn't cry when I walked into the house but instead I found another Suitcase that I did the same spells on as the other and started shrinking things I started downstairs and made my way up. As I was shrinking furniture I wondered if this furniture would look funny in the house where I was to live when I got out of school but I decided I didn't care.

I made it into my room to collect the things that I had left behind including all of my muggle books. Severus had followed me and watched me as I packed but never said a word but I saw a smile on his face when he saw my green room. I also packed up my laptop computer that my parents had bought for me along with my camera and printer. I knew that I could find a spell to make them work in the wizarding world.

I decided then to call it a night and showed Severus to the guest room and I went back to my room and slept.

The next morning we went out and got breakfast and then started packing once again. When I got to my parents room I tried to stay strong as I packed up things I knew my parents wanted me to keep and also things that they cherished almost as much as me. As I finished with the house I went outside to the guest house and collected things there as well as the storage area in the basement.

I got to the Garage and looked at my father's obsession, Cars. He only had four but they were his pride and joy. He restored and updated them just a bit and I knew I couldn't leave them behind or bear to part with them. So I shrunk them all and placed them in another bag. I also found my car that he bought me it was the Classic Mini Cooper in black with grey interior that he had refurbished for me. I shrunk it and then went outside and moved my grandmother's car into the Garage so that I could shrink it and pack it up with the rest since we would be taking a portkey back to the school. I finished up with their house and then shrunk the bags I had placed them in my pockets and we took the portkey back to school.

When I arrived back to my room I unpacked some things that I wanted to keep with me and placed the rest in my closet to be transported to my new home during Christmas break.

Every weekend consisted of the same thing going to a house getting what was written in the wills and anything else that attracted my attention but instead of my packing them up I placed a mark on the items and the house elves took them to my house.

Every house had a library and extensive ones at that. I would go through and pick out certain books to be taken to Hogwarts with me and the rest were sent to the Mansion. One thing I found interesting about the libraries is they had basically a card catalogue but instead of going to find a book you said the name and the book came to you. I picked out books that explained my family so that I would in a sense get to know them better. Severus also pointed out books that he thought I would be interested in or useful to me in my classes and such.

Each house that we went to was bigger than the last and Severus explained that this was to show the houses rank.

Two weeks before Christmas we finished the last house and I was relieved to be getting a break to study for my exams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As everything was happening with my properties and learning about my new family, I saw a realization come across Harry's face. He discovered just how much I was worth.

"_Why aren't you keeping any of the other houses there could be things in the houses that were completely priceless and your getting rid of them." _

"_I don't need them and my parents told me that the only house I had to keep was the main one besides the house elves and Severus and my parents knew what they wanted me to keep from each house and I had a list to follow. And one of the houses I donated to an orphanage because they needed a bigger building. They needed the house more than me besides the Gray family mansion is already too big for me." _

"_I have to have a map to get around; it is big enough that my parents gave Severus his own floor. Its bigger than even Hogwarts what do I need the other houses for other than to just sit there for the house elves to clean for nothing? It's the same reason I sold the Grangers house I didn't need it, I don't need the money either but I have been researching different charities to give to." _

"_But why you could always go shopping."_

"_I do plan to do a little bit of shopping I mean Christmas is coming up but I don't even have that many people to buy for: you, Ginny, Severus and the other Weasley's and McGonagal and probably the other teachers and a few order members, and then flowers for the graves. But Christmas wont be the same this year I'll be in the mansion by myself, well and Severus but I don't think we will be doing that much celebrating. The war took too much from us and I know it will not be a joyous occasion. I will have dinner at my Mansion though for whoever wishes to come but that's it Presents will be bought but those will be sent Christmas morning I don't want to see anyone open any presents." _

"_I thought we might be spending Christmas break together." _

"_You were invited to the Weasley's for the break you can come visits me but I need to get the house situated, I want it to be finished when everyone comes to dinner."_

"_You don't want to be with me do you?"_

"_You and I both know that we are not meant for each other. This Christmas I want to be allowed to mourn my way with no one around to see, including you. I'm sorry Harry."_

With that statement a house elf popped into the common room and said,

"_Your God Father would like to see you in his study miss."_

I took the note and went on my way. When I entered his stud I saw Draco in there and Severus said,

"_Sit. Klaire, as you know Draco is my god son and as you also know the Malfoy mansion is being searched to destroy all dark objects inside of it so that It will then be safe for Draco to live in. so Draco has no place to go this Christmas break and I was wondering if you would mind if he stayed at your mansion, he could stay on the floor your parents gave to me if you wish." _

"_No its fine if he comes and he can stay in another guest room, just know Draco that I will be rearranging the house to fit in everything from the other houses."_

"_That's fine I can help you if you would like my mother taught me some household spells when my father wasn't around." _

"_That's fine, just don't tell Harry that you are staying there I told him he couldn't come and stay with me."_

"_And why is that Klaire, I thought you two were an item?" _asked Severus.

"_No we never were Harry is just my friend but we are both grieving so we tended to lean onto each other more." _

"_Yes I understand. Have you finished the invitations for your dinner party?"_

"_Yes they are done I will have them sent out next week before everyone leaves the school."_

"_Your parents would be proud, all of them."_

"_Thank you sir. I think I will go finish studying now." _

"_Klaire may I speak to you?"_

"_Yes Draco, Bye Severus."_

We walked out the door and I held my hand up to Draco and said not here. We went to a classroom and closed the door and I sat down and watched him.

"_Well thank you first of all for letting me stay at your house, and also thank you for helping me in the war I couldn't have killed him by myself." _

"_I just distracted him for you, you did kill him by yourself I just helped you out a bit. Draco don't worry about it, you are always welcome in my house anytime you wish no thanks are necessary."_

He did something then that shocked me but also made me feel for the first time since before the war.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mine and Draco's friendship was an interesting story that began our first year at Hogwarts. As I boarded the train I was nervous but I didn't let it show. He was the first person I met and in an instant we knew we would always be friends. We were talking about our parents when I told him about mine. He paused, and told me he wasn't supposed to be friends with me but that now that he knew me he couldn't not be my friend. We decided to become secret friends and we found it somewhat of a game to insult each other in front of other people. Our friendship grew in the shadows and in the open it seemed like our hate for each other grew too but it was all just an act.

In 2nd year Draco was the one to warn me about the Basilisk he gave me the information he had torn out of a book in the bookstore in Diagon Alley. Luckily he also saved my life by giving me his mirror to protect myself and he told me after I woke up that he spent several nights with me in the hospital wing.

In our 3rd year he learned not to mess with things I was passionate about such as Buckbeak. After the slap we actually became closer because we understood more about each other.

In 4th year I realized he was Jealous of Krum closeness with me in about the same way as Ron was. After Ron made me so upset Draco was the one to comfort me.

5th year he tried to protect me by sending Dobby to warn us about Umbridge but I ended up being caught anyways. After that he tried to get me out of her office when Harry was in the fire but then he had to pretend to capture me when Umbridge and the others walked in. After the Department of Mysteries he sat with me in the hospital at night and he was also the one who knew just how badly hurt I was.

6th year I knew something was wrong he was thin and not eating a lot and growing pale. He finally told me what was really going on and I felt sorry for him. I went to Dumbledor for him and Dumbledor told me his plans on how to protect Draco and also Severus he told me to tell Draco where to go after the attack and told me to help them in any way possible and that whatever happened it was neither of their faults. Draco told me before the attack to stay safe and before he stepped out of the room to perform his task he hugged me and kissed me and that was the last time I had actually felt anything.

The war took my family from me and also some of my closest friends. The final battle was horrible Harry Ron and I had succeeded in finding all of the Horcruxes and destroying all but the last and that was to be destroyed in the final battle along with Voldemort. I had on Harry's signal destroyed the Last Horcrux and then the duel began I was there with Harry as the Prophecy was fulfilled and then the remaining Death Eaters started to run for it and that was when I found Draco and his father.

After Draco killed his Father I helped him to the hospital wing and stayed with him for a while. We both had lost just about everything in the war and Harry never understood our friendship but he also didn't know everything. Draco and I remained close and when we finally went back to school our friendship was not just confined to the shadows but more of it was seen out in the open. Nobody really knew what to think of us but we also didn't care.

Draco was the first person I told about my family he had already heard the announcement to the school but I told him everything and he also helped me to decide what to do with all of the houses. He was the one to mention that there was an orphanage next door to one of the houses it was a new one opened for the war orphans and he said that they needed more room. He also said that maybe the Weasley's would like a new house so I decided they would receive a house for Christmas and he helped me to furnish their house with mostly simple furniture and some of the furniture that I had left in the house.

The rest I sold and I donated some money to the orphanage to buy the orphans Christmas presents and also donated to many other charities helping out the war victims not only wizards but also muggles. One of the most important donations to me was to Hogwarts to help in supporting Muggleborn students and helping them to get information on the wizarding schools. And another to help Wizards to understand muggles better so that Wizards wouldn't look so awkward in the muggle world.

When Draco had hugged me the last time I felt like I never wanted him to let me go and also that I was looking forward to Christmas break, but when he kissed me I knew that the road ahead of us was going to be an interesting one.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry had always been my best friend but sometimes it just felt like I was being used to help him forget everything. At first I welcomed it because I wanted to forget too but then I realized there wasn't any feeling there I still felt nothing. I loved him because he was my best friend and we knew everything about watch other. If I told him no it just made him mad and I caved in because I was afraid of loosing him fever. Harry wanted me around because I was convenient not because he felt anything for me. When I finally realized this it was almost to late and I knew at some point I was going to loose him.

Draco knew this he knew everything and he had never made any move toward me until the kiss, but the fact that I was looking forward to another kiss scared me to death. I wasn't ready to give someone my whole heart I didn't want it to be crushed again because I didn't know if I could take the heartbreak again even though in the back of my mind I knew this feeling was different.

Exams were finally over and I was relieved. After my last exam I went to my room and started packing. Harry knocked on my door and said,

"_You have a visitor." _

"_Ok thanks let them in I still have to pack."_

I heard him walk off and the portrait door open and close. But I only heard one set of footsteps coming in. I had opened my door as I walked by to get some things I needed and didn't really pay much attention to the person now sitting on my bed.

"_Do you always ignore your guests?" _

"_No only you!"_

I laughed and turned to look at him. He had changed a lot he had some scars on his face but he grew his hair out to cover them. He was eating again and I also knew he had started to work out too especially flying. He had also grown some more he was now 6'5 and I came perfectly to his shoulders. But the thing about him that hadn't changed much at all was his eyes they were still beautiful silver although you could see pain and suffering in them but I knew he could see the same in mine which was the reason I didn't look hardly anyone in the eyes but him. I broke the silence with,

"_What do you need Draco?"_

"_I finished my packing and thought would see if you were done?"_

"_No not yet."_

"_You can do that with magic you know?"_

"_Heh yea I know I guess I just got used to always packing without it."_

I sat down on the bed next to him and waved my wand and my clothes started packing themselves. I didn't look at him though, he flicked his wand and the door closed and locked and he also put up a silencing charm up.

"_I thought Harry left?"_

"_He did but now we wont be surprised." _

I looked at him and wondered what was up.

"_I think Klaire that I have figured something out. Something happened between us and I want to talk about it." _

"_I cant Draco to much has changed already and I don't want anything else to, not right now at least, let me get used to my new life first. I want you to help me but I cant handle anymore change."_

He pulled me to him and he just held me close and whispered, _"I know." _

He held me for a while until all my things were packed and he said,

"_Come one lets go eat." _

So we headed down to the Great Hall where everyone else was gathered for supper. As we walked in together all heads turned toward us but we just separated and when to our tables. I sat down beside Harry and he asked,

"_What did he want?"_

"_We just talked over our Arithmancy final while I packed. Why?"_

"_I just wondered he's never made a visit to the head dorms before." _

"_Because he knew you didn't want him there." _

The rest of the supper was quiet until an unexpected post came. It was my invitations so I grabbed another roll and left while people were looking at the invitations. I got safely outside when everyone realized what it was and turned to thank me so with a small smile I made my way back to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning I got up and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater with my winter jacket and a pair of boots. I gathered all of my shrunken luggage and placed it into my backpack along with a book and grabbed my purse, And my Owl midnight, and walked to the carriages to ride to the train.

As I got out of the carriage I knew I would never be able to pretend there was nothing pulling the carriages but magic because I could see quite clearly that there was something there. But I wasn't alone there were lots of students that gazed at the creatures. I pulled myself away from the memories and made my way onto the train to sit in the compartment with Harry, Ginny and the others.

Many people thanked me for inviting them to dinner but I just nodded and continued walking. I found the compartment but before I went inside I saw Draco and nodded to him. I walked in and who would they be discussing but Draco.

_"You know the ministry is still searching his house and he can't be in there until they finish then why is he on the train?" _

for some reason they looked at me and I said_ "he's probably just staying with a friend. Why do you care anyways?"_

Harry said _"why are you so defensive over him, why does he even have your friendship you never told me that."_

_"I trust him and that's really all you need to know, and Dumbledor trusted him too that's why he offered him protection."_

_ "But what reason why should we trust him? He still carried out the plan to let Death Eaters into the school, and what's worse Snape was accepted back to the school after he killed Dumbledor. Yea they ended up fighting in the final battle against Voldemort but still they have too much against them."_

_ "Dumbledor had Faith in them just like he did you, me, Ron and all of the others he let fight in the war. Maybe if you would understand that Dumbledor knew exactly what was going on and he maybe had a reason for Severus to kill him and if you would look at them without hatred in your eyes they might would tell you the truth about what happened. But apparently you aren't as faithful to Dumbledor as you said you were because if you were you would believe in his trust and accept them for who they are no matter how unperfect they are. I mean really who in this whole train is perfect? No one, so for once stop thinking about yourself and consider the feelings of everyone else. Other people lost friends and family in this war and some people may have even showed just as much bravery in that war to kill someone that had hurt them and destroyed their family." _

with that I took my stuff and walked back out of the compartment to run into Draco and have him lead me to a different compartment.

He calmed me down and I asked _"what were you doing out there?"_

he laughed _"Listening to you just like everyone else. Thank you"_

_"I didn't do it just for you, I'm tired of hearing poor Harry he is my best friend but sometimes I want to hear about other people. A lot of people suffered at the hands of Voldemort in more ways than one, and I think that Harry should understand that."_

_ "I know, but you need to relax. I know you don't want to break down in front of everyone." _

I shook my head no and went to looking out the window until i felt my eyes closing and i laid down on the seat and went to sleep.

After a while we arrived at the train station and Draco woke me up and we made our way off the train to find Severus. We found him waiting for us and we made our way out into Kings Cross station and out to the parking lot. We found a deserted place and I unshrunk my Mini Cooper and after making it bigger on the inside we put in our stuff and climbed in. Severus gave me the map to the house and we made our way to my new home.

It was a long drive but I was glad for it I had missed driving. I looked in my mirror and saw that Draco was asleep and to my left so was Severus. We were almost to my house when I stopped at a gas station to fill up and get something to drink. Draco woke up and stood outside with me while I filled up.

I started to go in to pay and Severus asked _"Where are you going?" _

_"Inside to pay for the gas and get a drink would you like one?" _

_"Sure, Pumpkin Juice please." _

_"I don't think they have that here but ill get you something."_

Draco and i walked in and he looked around in amazement. I pulled him over to the drinks and grabbed a Gatorade for myself and also one for Severus.

_"What do you want?"_

_ "I don't know what is this?" _

_"This is Gatorade it has different flavors. There is water and these are sodas but they have caffeine in them which will keep you awake." _

_"Oh ill just have what your getting, which flavors are good?"_

I handed him a lemon lime on since i knew he liked sour stuff and we made our way to the snack isle where I got some Pringles, once again Draco looked at me and I handed him 2 cans and said _"come on" _

we waked to the counter and I checked out. Draco got the bags and we made our way back out to the car. I gave Severus his drink and snack and got mine and opened them and then made my way back onto the road.

_"So what is this?"_

_ "Gatorade and Pringles, Gatorade is kind of like Juice and Pringles are crisps basically fried potatoes. Just try them they are good!"_

they both causously tired them and then dug in.

I was very glad I had gotten them their own cans!

* * *

SOO... what do you think????

ya know i never really realized how hard it was to explain things that we eat drink and basically normal everyday things until i started writing these stories!

Any who... i want to hear something before i post to much more!

Thankx!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We arrived at the house ….well Mansion and there were already house elves waiting on us. I popped the trunk and got out of the car and stretched.

"_You know we could have been here hours ago." _

"_I know I just wanted to drive, besides its relaxing and I really needed to relax."_

"_True" _

We walked inside and I decided I really wasn't tired so I was going to take a tour around the house. I was walking around just looking at everything when Draco walked up behind me.

"_So where am I supposed to sleep?"_

"_Oh there are plenty of guest rooms just pick one. My room is on the 3rd floor and Severus floor is the 6th."_

"_Which wing are you in?"_

"_Oh south I believe"_

"_Near the library I should have guessed. What are you doing?" _

"_Looking at the house I'm not really tired, care to join me?" _

"_Sure" _

We walked around and soon found out that each room had an elf which we assumed was since most of the elves from the other houses were transferred to this house. Some house elves were left at each house to keep it up till it was sold and then they would transfer into the ownership of the new owner. The only house that kept just about all of its elves was the house to be given to the Weasley's as to give Molly help around the house. Each elf also knew the history of the room and furniture, as well as the family. I had learned from some of my reading that the family never allowed their elves to torture themselves and that they allowed them to do as they wished in their free time. The elves were treated nicely and they supposedly never caused any trouble.

I found myself falling in love with the house I suppose it was just because it was warm and friendly and just about what I wanted in a house the only thing I didn't really like was the sheer size of it. It made me want to have a large family just to fill it up. Finally we decided that was enough for the night and made our way up to the 3rd floor where my room was and Draco decided he liked the room beside me.

I walked into my room and wondered how my family would know exactly what I wanted. I had a King sized four poster bed in one corner with a nightstand on each side. The bed had a canopy on it along with curtains, there were black curtains that were tied back but also a sheer gold curtain that was hanging loosely, the bed also had Gold sheets and pillows and had a black comforter.

The room was painted a nice warm Gold color that shimmered the doors and frames were all mahogany and the carpet was a neutral color and very soft. The furniture was all mahogany and other than the nightstands there was a bookcase and shelves all over the golden walls. On the shelves there were already a few pictures and trinkets. There were also 3 doors leading out of my room besides the one I came in.

There was my closet which was huge and had a vanity and lots of room to hang my clothes and also shelves for shoes and drawers for undergarments and also a cabinet for jewelry, the closet also already had things in it.

The next door led to a bathroom that had a huge Jacuzzi tub, supposedly for two, a standing shower and also a counter that had two sinks and cabinets on each side for toiletries. The bathroom was done in Black Marble with golden accents, and had big, fluffy, multi-colored towels in a shelf, and also behind the door there was two robes one a pale green and the other black. I was beginning to get the idea that my parents were planning on me to get married soon.

In the next door was a study which had a big desk and bookshelves and plenty of writing supplies, the room also included a nice big window that had the black curtains drawn, also leading out of that room were two more doors.

The first included a room that had in it a big comfy chair and couch and also a big bean bag chair in a corner surrounded by multi-colored pillows.

The next door I found led to the library which was huge and also several stories tall. Right as you walked out of the door there was a podium that had on it a book which at closer inspection listed all the names of every book the library had and I noticed that there were some books that were duplicates which I assumed was just because they had come from the other houses. I walked back into my room and opened my trunk and found some P.J.'s and changed and crawled into bed.

The next morning I was woken up by a tapping noise and was about to get out of bed before I heard,

"_Mistress Kitty will get it."_

With that a house elf opened my window and the owl flew over to me.

"_Are you my elf?"_

"_Yes Mistress, Kitty has been yours since you were born." _

"_Well thank you" _

"_Your welcome mistress, would you like Kitty to unpack your things?" _

"_Yes Please."_

I turned to the owl and took the letter off it perched itself onto my footboard and watched me read.

_Miss Grey, _

_I have been asked by your late parents and also by your God Father to help you to become more accustomed to your status as a pureblood. I have already heard of your first party you are hosting, and if you wish I would like to come visit you tomorrow afternoon to help you with everything you need to throw a party by pureblood standards. Please send a return reply by this owl. Thank you for you time._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Stanley_

I Sighed_, "Kitty" _

"_Yes mistress?" _

"_Where is Severus?" _

"_In the kitchen Mistress_."

I got out of bed and Kitty handed me my robe and slippers and I made my way down to the kitchen. I found Both Severus and Draco eating breakfast. As I walked in they both stood until I took my seat, after that I ordered my breakfast and handed Severus the letter.

He read it and said,

"_Yes we had asked him to help you become more accustomed to the life. You will be invited to parties and will need to know certain things and he will also teach you how to handle your proposals when you receive them which now that everyone knows your alive shouldn't be too long. Since your parents are gone the letters will arrive to me asking for your hand but I will not choose for you I will let you read the letters and decide on your own, but I will tell you which families you are **NOT** to accept."_

I sighed and nodded to him

"_Very well I will see him tomorrow then but Severus I will not accept any proposals. I do not want to get married for awhile." _

" _I understand but you should know that you have until your 20th birthday to wed. It has always been this way. I am sorry."_

I ate my breakfast in silence and then went back to my room to dress for the day. I found that Kitty had left my suitcases full of shrunken furniture on the floor and when I sat down to look through it she appeared and said,

"_Kitty did not know what mistress wanted to do with this."_

"_That's fine I'm not sure what I want to do with it either. I want to place these things around the Mansion but I just don't know where to place them."_

"_Kitty and the other elves will help you."_

I nodded to her and started taking the things out of the suitcase sorting them by rooms. I watched kitty as she handled the pieces with care and finally she asked,

"_Mistress I think I know where these will look best. May I put them there?" _

"_Yes" _

She would pick up a piece and saw a name and another elf would enter the room and she would tell them where to put the piece some pieces I decided to put in my room or to keep shrunk and place on my shelves. After we were through Kitty took my map of the Manor and did a spell to reveal where the furniture was so that I could go visit it and decide if I liked it or not. I Thanked her and when I went in to my study where I was going to place something I saw the owl and wrote my reply and sent the owl off.

I placed some things around my room and then took the cars and went to the garage. I found another elf who asked,

" _What may Tug do for you Mistress?"_

"_I was wondering if we could enlarge the garage to fit my cars."_

"_Yes Mistress I have already made room for your other one" _

He pointed to my Mini and set to work fitting in my other cars which he enlarged for me. He said,

"_Master already had one car that he left other than the carriages. Would you like to see it?"_

I nodded and he took me to see a car on the other side. It looked like one of the extremely old Gangster cars. Tug started telling me about it but what caught my attention was when he said,

"_Master Taught tug how to bewitch the cars to be able to run off of Gasoline, would Mistress like tug to do that to her cars?"_

"_Yes please that would be wonderful."_

He told me more and I bid him farewell and left him to the cars. I supposed that we had horses since we had horse drawn carriages but I didn't ask.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked back upstairs and just wondered around the house and finally made it back to my study where I found several letters on my desk. I sat down and started reading them most were the proposal letters that Severus said I would be getting and others were things from my real-estate man who was selling my houses it was an update on how my properties were doing most were being bid on so we were just waiting for the highest bidder.

I also had 2 letters from the man servants at the houses for the Weasley's and the orphanage, on the progress of the renovations. I had on the Weasley's house decided on the rooms to give to each member and told the elves how I wanted those rooms decorated. And then the other rooms I just wanted them to have slight differences and to be nice guest rooms. I had also made a room for Harry and also one for myself since I knew they would ask me to stay over.

I also made part of the basement into a place for Mr. Weasley to continue his collection of Muggle things and the other half for the twins to be able to do some experiments at home and to keep them away from the rest of the house and made sure that their part was soundproof so that they didn't have to worry about disturbing the rest of the house.

The only thing that I was sad about was the fact that Ron would not be able to enjoy his room. Ron was what had made Harry and I lean on each other we found him in a horrible state. At the site of him I thought I would never feel again My best friend had been turned into a vegetable the healers did everything they could but in the end all Ron could do was Breathe on his own they said that eventually he might regain speech but he would never walk and they really didn't even know if he knew what was going on they said they thought the shock of the torture made his brain basically shut down.

He was not able to come back to school with us but he was at least able to go home. I wanted his room to be special. I gave the elves orders to decorate it entirely with his Favorite Quditch team, _The Chudley Cannons_, I had even somehow acquired a complete uniform with his name on the back along with posters of the team that were autographed.

I just wished that maybe somehow when he saw his room that I would maybe get a response, but we always tried not to hope for anything because most of us couldn't really handle the disappointment. I started looking through the things in my room to see what all was left in it. I looked through the drawers of my study and found that all of my information on the houses and deeds and every other thing I had inherited were organized.

I placed my other letters in this and started looking threw the other files there was one labeled **'Family'** so I took it out and found a family tree when I unfolded it , it was quite large so decided to hang it up on my wall. I went back to the file and found an envelope with my name on it. When I opened it I found a letter from my parents.

_Dear Klaire,_

_If you are reading this we are gone. We did our part in the war against Voldemort and we either failed or succeeded but that we will not know. Dumbledor has kept you safe for me as well as the Grangers. Since you have found this letter you have found our family tree. Hope that you would hang it upon your empty wall so you will always have your family near you (how did I know that's what she wanted me to do?) there are portraits of us in the family room along with the rest of your family. _

_I do hope that the war is over and that you will get to enjoy what we have left you. And I hope that we have not left you alone. If you have not already please accept Severus he did the same as us everything we could to protect you and to fight for what was right. You are probably overwhelmed by what you have inherited, but as stated in our will the only house we wish you to keep and to live in is this house._

_But if you do decide to sell the other houses we left you a list of what we wanted you to keep, but there is an Orphanage near one of the houses and we hope that you will give that house to them, since I'm sure the war has left many orphans in the wizarding world. I hope you will also offer houses to your friends. We did tell Severus of our hopes so you might be reading this right now wondering what is going on. But I do suppose that you inherited different things from both myself and your father, although I will never see you except in my portrait but I so wish that I was still alive for you. _

_But dear I do hope that the war hasn't destroyed you too much and I hope that you accept the help of the man we hired to train you on pureblood activities. I'm sure once you found out about your real family you did what I would have done, read every book that contained information about us. I also hope that maybe you have found a boy in your school I do know that you befriended 3 young boys in your first year Dumbledore liked to keep me posted although I only had updates until after your 5th year, as I'm writing this it's right after you got out for the summer but I don't know how much longer we will survive. _

_I must go now but before I leave find a man since it is pureblood tradition to get married before your 20th birthday, personally I would choose the Malfoy boy he is not like his father and since you are already friends and besides you are both from long lines even though you do not have to keep the bloodline going he will be able to help you in the pureblood world. But keep yourself well and I'm sure my portrait would love to see you and also whoever you choose to be your husband and I'm sure eventually it would love to hear the sound of Grandchildren in the house. As I'm sure you hopefully want a big family in order to fill up this big Mansion, oh and I always wanted to adopt an orphan it was just to dangerous, think about it. I have to go now. I love you._

_With love from both of us,_

_Your mother and father,_

_Klaire Nadine Grey_

_Walton Trent Grey _

I put the letter back into the drawer and thought about what my mother had said. Draco was my friend and I trusted him just as much as Harry but Draco made me feel something that I thought the war had taken away from me. I wasn't the same as I had been before the war, my heart had been ripped to shreds seeing my friends laying there tortured to nothing or just blown up or just plain dead and cold. I thought about it but then I supposed that there was a reason people sent those proposition letters it was tradition and if Draco felt for me he would send a letter to Severus since I supposed that he had to get married before his 20th birthday just like me. I supposed I just had to wait and see. I decided I wanted to see my family room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I had changed into some dress pants and a nice shirt, and put on a bit of makeup because I just felt like looking nice when I met my parents. I walked out of my room and was making my way to the family room when I turned the corner and ran into something. I looked up as arms went to my shoulders and saw Draco.

"_Where are you going all dressed up?"_

"_I found a letter from my mom and decided I wanted to see the portraits that are in my Family Room."_

"_Ah the Family Room, I remember mine I hope that they are all still in one piece after the purge, but I'll be finding out the day after tomorrow." _

"_They finished?"_

"_Yea now I'm allowed to go repair my house. Would you like to come with me? You will probably be a lot of help and Severus is coming." _

"_Yea I'll come, what do the portraits usually say?"_

He laughed

"_They are your family they know everything up to the point they died you can learn how your parents died now. And its almost as if they are really still there just not a physical body. It is a comfort to know that they are still there in at least one aspect you are still able to talk to them. You will be fine." _

"_I know its just what if I'm not what they wanted me to be?"_

_"How can they not be proud of you, you're the smartest witch of your year, you helped to defeat the dark lord, and you still you. The only bad thing that could happen is that they regret not watching you turn into the beautiful woman you are now." _

I nodded to him but still didn't move. He took my hand and led me to the door.

"_Go on you might want to go in by yourself."_

I looked at him and nodded. He opened the door and said

"_I'll wait out here for you." _

And with that he pushed me gently into the room. As I looked around the room I noticed the portraits were all sleeping. I wondered around the room and watched them. I looked in the middle of the room where there was two semi circle couches around a circular table on the table I found some things on the table and went to look.

In the middle was a big bouquet of my favorite rose, Yellow with red tips. On one side of the table there were certain things laid out. I sat down on the seat and started looking, I didn't realize that now I was being watched. One piece was a necklace that was just a simple chain with a diamond on it. I picked it up and watched it sparkle in the firelight. I sat it down and picked up the ring box, I opened it and found 3 rings, 2 were wedding bands and the other I supposed was an engagement ring. I looked in the lid and found a piece of paper folded up. I took it out and unfolded it to read it.

It read _'These are our wedding rings, we would like it if you wore them.'_

I put the letter down and decided if they wanted it I would give it to them. I put my mom's rings on my right hand ring finger, and my fathers on the same hand but on my thumb. There were 2 more things but I decided instead of going for the pretty box to go for the book. I picked up the book and heard,

"_Now I know she's your daughter" _

I looked up as I heard a giggle I then found out that the portraits weren't sleeping anymore they were all watching me.

"_Come here dear let me look at you."_

I walked over to the woman that spoke and realized she was my mother.

"_I found the letter, and I hung up the family tree before I red the letter." _

"_I figured you would. So how are you doing dear? We had the house elves come in and read us the daily prophets, so we know all about the war but somehow you have kept out of the spotlight and Severus has not come to speak to us yet."_

"_Well I'm fine I suppose I went back to school this year to finish, but its just not the same I'm ready to leave. But I made Head Girl along with Harry as Head Boy, I'm still top of my class. I did accept Severus he is here but I guess maybe he wanted me to talk to you first. I decided to sell all but 2 of the houses I inherited, the one that is near the Orphanage I did decide to donate to them, I am having it decorated for them though, they shall receive it for Christmas and I donated money to the Orphanage specifically for Christmas presents for them." _

"_One house the one nearest to here I am giving to the Weasley's as they accepted me as part of their family when I came to the wizarding world. And everything that was stated in the will I took care of." _

"_Oh that's wonderful I always loved that Orphanage I visited it often and donated to them also. But dear what of the Grangers I would love to see them to thank them."_

"_I'm sorry they were killed in the war."_

"_Oh dear we did leave you alone then."_

"_Well I still have Harry and Severus and the Weasley's and of course the Order Members that survived." _

"_And what of the young Malfoy boy?"_

"_He is still alive, actually I let him stay here for Christmas since the Ministry decided to purge his house of all Dark things before he could live in it. I suppose they didn't want to chance him turning evil on them."_

"_Oh that's lovely, so I know you read the letter have you thought about what I said?" _

"_Yes I have but really Mom I'm not ready for that I know I must be married before I'm 20 but I just want time to piece together everything else. I lost a lot during the war and I have just discovered who I really am and its just hard right now."_

"_Oh we know dear but you still have a year and a half, but we wont push you, right dear?" Said my father. _

"_Right, so what do you think of the house?"_

"_Oh its lovely and my room is perfect I loved the other houses to I just couldn't bear letting them sit there not being used. I sold the Grangers house too but I know the Muggle family that bought it will take care of it. I transferred some of the furniture from their house and my Grandmothers, well I suppose Mrs. Grangers Mother, to here. They were things I just couldn't bear to part with. Kitty helped me place them around the manor." _

We sat and talked about a bunch of things until a house elf popped in and asked,

"_Pardon me but would mistress like to take supper in here?" _

"_Oh yes I didn't realize it was so late, and would you ask Draco and Severus to eat in here with me as I think my family would like to see them."_

"_Yes mistress."_

My mother _exclaimed "Oh good I did want to catch up with Severus and I would not mind at all to meet the young Malfoy boy, what was his name again?"_

"_Draco" _

"_Yes I must remember that." _

Soon Draco and Severus walked in to the room and they were greeted and then our supper was delivered and we ate and talked. I learned a lot and once again after the war I felt almost complete. It was going to be a good Christmas after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day I woke up and tried to decide what to wear for meeting my pureblood trainer, as decided call him, I kept looking through my closet but I just didn't know what to wear. So I made my trip to Draco's room, I knocked on the door but I didn't hear anything so I opened the door. I walked in and saw Draco sleeping on his bed. I walked over and sat on the bed wondering how exactly I should wake him up. I decided to just shake his shoulder a bit.

He rolled over but didn't open his eyes I shook him again and he just took my arm and pulled me down so I was lying in his arms and said,

"_To early go back to sleep" _

I tried to protest but it didn't work he just pulled the covers over me and wrapped his arms around me. I never noticed when I fell asleep but when I woke up I saw the most amazing silver eyes.

I pulled away and looked at the clock ,thankfully it was only 10am.

"_How long have you been awake?"_

"_Fifteen minuets"_

"_Oh and you didn't wake me up?"_

"_No"_

"_And you just watched me?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you looked so peaceful so I let you sleep."_

"_Oh"_

"_Why did you come in my room so early?"_

"_I wanted to ask you what I should wear for my trainer"_

"_Oh your elf will help you but probably a skirt. My mother has a mirror that helps you to pick out outfits you can have it when we go to my manor tomorrow. It wont be of anymore use there. Klaire do you mind if I stay here for the rest of the break I really don't want to be alone in the manor."_

"_Of course this bedroom is now yours you can use it any tome you please."_

"_Thanks."_

_Your welcome, Draco did you have a trainer?"_

"_Yes. All purebloods do its one of our Joyous traditions just like the marriage thing."_

"_Oh I really wish I didn't have to spend the last year and a half of my childhood finding a husband, getting to know him and then marrying him. I mean what if he turns out to be really bad once I marry him?"_

"_Severus wouldn't allow that. He knows the families and who is bad and who isn't. He wont allow anything bad to happen to us."_

"_He' s right"_

We both jumped at the sound of Severus' voice

"_I went to your room Klaire and since you weren't there I decided to try here"_

"_Oh yes I was asking Draco what I should wear for my trainer"_

"_I figured Kitty will help you. You looked nice last night just add a skirt and you'll be fine. Draco I think you mothers mirror might be of use to Klaire."_

"_Yes I told her she could have it when we go there tomorrow. And Severus Klaire ingoing let me stay her for the rest of the break so I don't have to stay in the manor by myself." _

"_Good but I do believe you two should eat a quick brunch before we get Klaire ready to meet her trainer. Misty?"_

"_Yes Master Severus?"_

"_Bring Draco and Klaire their brunch please."_

"_Yes master."_

The elf snapped it fingers and handed us our menu's and when we decided it took them and left.

"_We could have gone downstairs Severus"_

"_No bother, I wouldn't want to disturb your conversation anymore besides I've already eaten"_

With that he walked out as our food was brought to us. We sat in silence as we ate.

When we finished eating we went to my room and Kitty picked out outfits for me and Draco turned them down. After about 5 outfits he found one he liked. The necklace that I had found in the Family Room was now in my Jewelry cabinet so I put it on and also chose some simple diamond ear rings that matched I put on some simple black Mary Jane heels and then it was time for hair and makeup, while I was doing this Draco went to get dressed and came back in a black button up shirt and black slacks. Finally I was ready and by then it was almost time for my trainer to arrive so we made our way down to the Living Room.

My trainer arrived he was an older man but time hadn't done him bad. He greeted us and then we got to work, he gave me a book and asked me to read it and then gave me a few lessons, most of which I already knew. He was pleased with what I had learned by myself and said

"_You have already achieved many things it takes some years to learn but then your mother was always a fast learner too. Severus I think she is ready to be exposed in the pureblood world. Klaire anything else you would possibly need to know will be in that book, but I suppose that wont take you long to read your mother had it read in just a few hours." _

I smiled

"_I guess I do take after her in that aspect."_

"_Please do call me when your find the man who will be your husband as I will also be helping you with your wedding since you are a lot like your mother I don't think your wedding will be at all hard to do." _

I smiled at him and with our goodbyes he left.

"_Severus, since everyone keeps talking about my wedding like I actually have something planned. I want to at least have one thing decided." _

He looked at me so I continued,

"_Will you walk me down the isle?"_

"_I would be proud to do so. Now we just have to find you the perfect husband." _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco's house was a wreck. Things were strewn everywhere it almost seemed like the final battle took place in his house. I went up behind him and touched his back.

"_This shows just how much they hate me"_

I hugged him, I didn't know what else to do.

"_Come on well clean it up and it will look like new"_

"_I'm glad you came."_

He smiled at me I turned and we started cleaning I found the house elves and placed a calming charm on them and they started helping us set things straight. I didn't take too long for the house elves to take over they were moving around so fast it seemed that in almost no time the downstairs was finished and they moved throughout the rest of the house. I was wondering if Severus put a different spell on the elves but before I could ask Draco voiced my thoughts.

"_Severus did you do something to my elves?"_

"_NO I was fixing to ask if one of you had_."

They looked at me and I shook my head no.

"_She didn't but I did." _

We all turned around to see Lupin standing therein the Foyer.

"_Don't worry it wont harm them I just wanted to have time to talk to you."_

"_Of course Professor please come in."_

Draco led all of us to the Living room and we sat down.

"_Professor are they allowed to just trash my house? I understand they were searching for dark objects but this was a total disaster area." _

"_No Draco I know many of the Order members tried to get on this case so that the damage wouldn't occur but we weren't allowed. I maturely sorry about your house but I found out that you are quite welcome at another house." _

At this he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"_Yes Professor but don't tell Harry I know he will be mad." _

"_Don't worry Klaire, Harry won't know, but I'm sorry to say that he is suffering quite a deep blow to his ego. I assume you know nothing of this."_

"_I'm not sure I know what your talking about" _

"_When Harry came back to the Weasley's he didn't do anything but go up to his room. I went up to check on him at Molly's request and he told me that he thought he might just lost his best friend. And he told me what you said on the train ride and he also said that Ginny and Neville Agreed with you. So he wanted me to give you his apology letter. I hope your not mad enough at him to not reply."_

"_No Professor I was just stressed and Harry wasn't helping either he doesn't trust Draco or Severus and even though he knows that Draco is my friend and Severus is a big part of the only family I have left and I just couldn't take his comments anymore I'm not mad I just wanted him to understand."_

" _I know dear he has a slightly bigger acceptance of both Draco and Severus thanks to myself and a few others telling him what we witnessed of the two and how they helped us in certain ways. He needed to know why they were accepted back not just that they were. You know Harry he needs to be told things if you keep them from him the outcome is not so great."_

"_I know that, but I also know he wont like the reason why I trust Draco. Seven and a half years of not telling him something, and also that most of it isn't really my story to tell."_

" _I know Klaire just read his letter and give him a reply if anything take him aside before the dinner, or better yet after the dinner and tell him, both you and Draco. He's afraid he's going to loose you too and we all know that we all have to stick together to make it threw this recovery."_

"_Yes Professor. By the way how is Ron?" _

"_About the same. Molly had a conniption the other day because he mumbled something but then it was back to normal. We still don't even know what all happened to him or how long he was tortured. We just have to wait. But on a happier note how is you house?" _

"_Its perfect I just have to decorate for the dinner now which means going out in our forest and hunting the perfect trees." _

"_Sounds wonderful I cant wait to see it but unfortunately I have to be going. And Draco the spell will wear off in 2 hours that should be about the time they finish the house."_

"_Thank you Professor"_

"_BYE"_

Lupin left and Draco started to lead me around the house it was a beautiful house but it was also very cold feeling

"_Its because of the Dark magic that was in the house, it will take a while but eventually the coldness will go away."_ Said Severus

Draco led me to his room and he packed up some things and then he led me to this mother's room. He opened the door and he seemed so sad. He looked around and gathered some of her possessions and packed them in his trunk there were pictures of him and her scattered throughout the room those were some of the things he took. He walked into the closet and I looked at some of the things he had left behind I was looking at her Hogwarts diploma and hit something I looked down and found a corner of a box sticking out from under her nightstand.

"_Draco, come here." _

"_What"_

I picked up the box and put it on the bed I looked at him and he nodded so I opened it. Inside were different clippings and also scraps of paper that had writing on them the scrap of paper that was on top I picked it up and looked at it. It said,

'_In a **GREY** and dreary land I wait. In the **FOREST** lies a **HOUSE** forgotten there I shall lay until my **DRAGON** is safe. I wait until the **DARK**ness has fallen and the **LIGHT** has risen. Something was missed but overlooked. The **TRINITY** will lead you to me.'_

I read it over again and wondered I pulled out the map of my house that I always kept with me and looked at it. And then I looked at Draco

"_Where is your family room?"_

"_Just down the hall"_

"_Will you take me there?"_

"_Sure"_

He led me to the Family room and I found the picture of his father but there was no sign of his mother.

"_All wizards have their own portrait created after they die right? Can they have their portrait appear where they want it to?" _

"_I suppose"_

"_Come with me."_

We went back down the hall and I saw Severus.

"_Harry isn't at Grimwauld place yet is he?"_

"_No he is still at the Weasley's. Why?" _

"_Can we go there?"_

"_I suppose why?"_

"_Lets go."_

We apparated and walked down the street to Grimwauld place we walked up to the house and opened the door. We walked in and I went to find the family room dragging both of the very confused men with me. We got to the Family room and I looked around the walls to where the newest portraits were but there was no Narcissa Black-Malfoy.

"_Why are we here Klaire?" _

"_I had to see something we need to go back to my house now." _

With that I dragged them back to the Apparition point and we went back to my house. I didn't go inside I made my way to the forest.

"_Where are you going Klaire?"_

"_Read this."_

"_Ok what does it mean?" _

"_Follow me." _

I went into the woods and walked until I found what I was looking for a small clearing that had a house init.

"_What is this place?" _

"_The house forgotten." _

I walked up to the door and opened it. I walked into the foyer and stopped I took the parchment from Draco and read it allowed

"'_In **a GREY** and dreary land I wait. In the **FOREST** lies a **HOUSE** forgotten there I shall lay until my **DRAGON** is safe. I wait until the **DARK**ness has fallen and the LIGHT has risen. Something was missed but overlooked. The **TRINITY **will lead you to me.'" _

The next thing we heard was a faint,

"_You found me" _

I looked into the living room and saw a pale hand rise above the couch that was facing away from the door. I walked around and came face to face with a very weak but very alive Narcissa Black-Malfoy.

"_**Mum!"**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_Help me get her to the house."_

I went to pick her up and noticed I didn't have any help. I looked up at the men who were now standing incomplete shock.

"_If you don't help me now I'm going to hex both of you."_

They looked back to me and Severus picked her up for me and we made our way quickly back to the house. We went into the living room and Severus set her on the couch

"_Tiki" _

"_Yes mistress?"_

"_Please bring me some food and Severus' potion bag, and please hurry." _

"_But how?" _

"_The piece of paper it was a clue you were meant to find it earlier but I guess she didn't really know where else to leave it."_

Severus had wrapped a blanket around her and put a heating charm on her. Tiki came back with the food and the potion bag. I went and sat beside her and asked

"_How long were you there?"_

"_I don't remember. The last thing I remember was preparing to run away to your guest house and leaving the note and then I was caught off guard when the Aurors came to the house. I grabbed what I could and left." _

"_That was almost a year ago how did you survive that long?" _

"_There was some food in the house and I had brought some with me I stretched it for as long as I could I think I ran out a week ago." _

"_That's when we got home here try to eat something or do you want some water?" _

She took the goblet and drank and Severus gave her a potion. We sat with her while she tried to eat and finally she fell asleep. Severus said he would put her in the guest room next to him so that he could keep an eye on her. I took Draco to his room and he nodded no, so I brought him to my room and I sat him down on the couch.

"_I wish we could have found her earlier. But I was only allowed to go back to my house today. Klaire you saved her. Just like the riddle said you led me to her. I cant believe she is alive." _

I sat there beside him and watched slowly he let go. I sat there and held the strongest person I knew finally break down and sob into my shoulder. I let him cry I rubbed his back and held him slowly he calmed down and I led him to my bed where we laid down and I covered us up and I slowly lulled him to sleep. I knew then watching him sleep peacefully that I would never let him go.

I woke up to an empty bed but I heard my shower running so I knew where Draco was. I lay back down and waited for him to come out. When he did he was wearing the black robe. I sat up and smiled at him he sat down beside me and said,

"_Thank you Klaire."_

"_Don't worry about it, do you feel better?" _

"_Yeah a bit."_

"_Come on we will have breakfast and then go and see how she is doing. Twinkie"_

"_Yes mistress?"_

"_May we have the menus please?" _

She snapped her fingers and handed us the menus we decided what we wanted and I gave her back the menus.

"_Will you please go see if Severus has eaten and check and see if Narcissa has eaten anything."_

"_Yes mistress" _

And she disappeared.

After a few minuets she reappeared with our food and she said

"_Master Severus said all is well and they are both eating, after breakfast you may go to them."_

"_Thank you Twinkie."_

We ate and I went and changed and then went with Draco to his room to change and then we headed up to Severus' Guest room. We walked in to see an almost fully recovered Narcissa. Draco went to her and hugged her Severus walked over to me and we left them alone for a bit. Severus led me to his study and we sat down.

"_She's going to be just fine. I'm glad that you figured out the clue as fast as you did I don't think she would have lasted much longer."_

"_I'm just glad I kicked the box. I take it she knew Draco and I were friends but I wonder how she knew who I was? And also how she knew I would want to look at her diploma and that I would find the box. She also knew of the house in the woods that I didn't know of only when I looked at the map did it appear."_

"_Well her and your mother were always friends and Narcissa is a seer, she never really told anyone for fear the Dark lord would find out. That's probably how she knew who you were. As for you and Draco being friends I told her that." _

I looked into his eyes and saw something

"_You love her?"_

He looked at me startled.

"_You can see that?"_

"_Yea I saw it last night I was just kind of preoccupied with getting her better. How long?"_

"_Ever since I met her. Her mother would not allow it though so she had to marry Lucious. The only thing that kept her going was Draco. I knew she was going to run I had asked her to but I never got the chance to ask her where she was going." _

We sat in silence until an elf popped in and said

"_Master Draco says for you to come." _

We went back to Narcissa's room and she said

"_Thank you Klaire for finding me and for helping me and my son." _

"_Its really no problem but I was wondering if you wanted us to tell anyone else of your existence?"_

"_I don't really care, you may tell whomever you like." _

I nodded and we spent the rest of the day sitting with her and talking. While talking to her I learned where Draco received his personality and knew it was from his mom.

Cissa as she asked us to call her got better everyday and she enjoyed greatly helping me decorate the Manor and with the details of the dinner party where we planed to announce her recovery.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The day of the dinner party I was a nervous wreck. I was desperately trying to finish everything and make it look perfect. I was scared too I had replied to Harry's letter that I would talk to him after the dinner. Also I was scared to see how everyone would react to Narcissa's presence.

To add onto that I was driving myself crazy over the question, _will Draco like my dress? _I had at sometime the night before realized that I was head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy. Another thing was that I had received a lot more proposition letters and realized that these people I knew I went to school with them and they were coming to my party **ALONG** with their families whom I had stated in the invitations that my guests could bring along. I had _NO IDEA_ at all what to say to them if they asked if I had considered their propositions because I really didn't want to get married, except for the fact earlier stated that I found my self hopeless in the case of Draco Malfoy.

Would survive this night? The phrase _'A snowballs chance in **Hell**'_ popped into my head. As I was in my frenzy of running around checking to make sure everything was ready I turned a corner and who would I run into but the person that basically consumed my mind and sent me into the psycho phase to begin with, the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"_Slow down, everything is perfect your freaking out the house elves. Come on lets get you ready."_

I let him lead me away. For some reason his touch sent me into tranquil mode. I knew that at any moment I was going to break down. He led me to my room and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"_Drink that it will calm you down some."_

I drank it and he rubbed my back. I turned to look at him and he tucked some hair behind my ear. I sat there and just looked at him, apparently my look was not what he was expecting and he asked

"_What's wrong?" _

And then the floodgates opened and I finally cracked. When I calmed down I looked up at him.

"_Feel better?" _

I nodded

"_So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_

Uh no. Damn that look I cant say no to it…..time to make up something

"_Well I'm just nervous about what everyone is going to think about my party about your mom and also what Harry is going to do and then some of the guys that we go to school with sent me proposals, I invited the entire school and their families."_

"_Well the party is going to be great, don't worry about my mom it will be ok. Harry well we will get through that together and those guys what did Severus say about them?"_

"_He said no just like he did for everyone else. Am I ever going to find a husband?"_

"_How about you let Severus handle that, I think he received a letter today he liked, but I wouldn't worry about that right now. OK?"_

"_Ok" _

"_Now I'm going to go get my mom so she can help you get ready, finish your hot chocolate and then drink this it's a calming draught I think your going to need it."_

He kissed me on the forehead and walked out of the door. Cissa came in and she got straight to work on me.

Finally I was finished, I looked into the mirror amazed.

"_There, you look beautiful."_

In the mirror there was a woman wearing a Black floor length gown that had Dark red accents around the neckline which was a v-neck. The same dark red in a sash around the empire waist and the bottom was the same dark red with a lacey black overlay, and in the back the sash tied in a bow and went all the way to the ground. The v-neck of the dress went up into spaghetti straps and revealed the upper back. Her hair was pulled up with tendrils falling around her face.

The jewelry was a simple diamond necklace and diamond ear rings that dropped halfway to her shoulders and also a diamond bracelet around her wrist and a small diamond pin in the middle of the bow n the back of the dress. And as for the shoes simple black Mary Jane's. Makeup was simple black eyeliner and shimmery eye shadow and a small amount of blush with slightly red lips. She looked …..Perfect….. Strangely enough that woman was me.

"_Mistress your guests have arrived" _

I turned to my elf and looked back to Cissa. She gave me a hug and said _"Draco is waiting outside to escort you into the party. Everything will be ok just remember to breathe." _

I took a deep breath and walked out the door only for it to hitch in my chest again at the sight of Draco, who I thought looked like he was suffering the same as me. Then he smiled

"_You look lovely now lets show you off to your awaiting guests."_

Everyone was gathered in the ball room to await my arrival and to wait the dinner bell. We came to the top of the stairs and right before I was announced Draco said,

"_Breathe and Smile."_

"_I am pleased to introduce your hostess for the night Miss Klaire Trinity Grey, and her escort for tonight Mr. Draco (insert middle name here) Malfoy."_

We descended the stairs and then into the middle of my guests whom I then greeted. Draco Stayed by my side the entire time and I was very glad of it. I finally found Ginny and Neville. Ginny hugged me and said,

"_You look Beautiful, And Draco you look Handsome. Did you two plan to match?" _

It was then that I noticed he was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and Dark red vest and tie.

"_Um no we didn't I only knew what she was wearing when she stepped out of her bedroom." _

"_Oh well Draco you better watch out some of these guys looked like there were going to jump you for being her escort."_

"_Yea thanks for the warning." _

"_Are any of the rest of your family here?"_

"_Yea everyone actually, mom and dad talked to the healers and they thought it might be good for him to be out doing stuff that he might remember more by seeing familiar faces."_

"_But he hasn't seen me as who I really am." _

"_Look there's Harry and Lupin." _

"_Hey Klaire you look great"_

"_Thank you Harry"_

"_Mistress. Dinner is ready youngest make the announcement."_

"_Yes thank you."_

I made my way to the stage with Draco and Stood up and said

"_Will everyone please adjourn to the Dining Room. Thank you."_

Everyone entered and was seated and Severus and Cissa joined us.

"_Now its time to announce you"_

Draco led me into the hall and I stood at my seat at the head of the table.

"_Before we begin this Wonderful dinner I would like to welcome someone back. This woman was reported dead but through a clue she left in her house we have found her and I would like all of you to welcome her back. Narcissa Malfoy will you please join us."_

There was chatter but soon there was applause for her as she walked in on Severus' arm. And I breathed another sigh of relief. Cissa sat beside Severus on my left and Draco sat to my right. Draco pushed my chair in for me and then took his seat. And with my signal the first course was served.

Dinner went well and after wards we went back to the ball room where I had a chance to talk with my guests some more. Some were good conversations and others I sent them to Severus who kept sending me glares. Soon everyone cleared out to their own homes and now it was time for me to face Harry. I looked at Draco and we made our way over to him where he was talking to Cissa.

"_Oh you come to take my chat partner away?"_

"_Yes Cissa, but I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind to continue your chat another time."_

"_I wouldn't mind a bit Mrs. Malfoy"_

"_Oh please call me Cissa but not Malfoy we are now rid of that man. But you three have a nice chat."_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Us three?"_

"_Yes Harry some of the story is not mine to tell."_

He nodded and I led him to on of the small sitting rooms near the ball room. We walked in and sat down and I got one of the elves to bring in some water and cookies.

"_Harry to tell you what you want to know about why I trust Draco I must start from the beginning. Draco is here to help me fill in his parts of the story."_

"_Ok well then lets start at the beginning."_


End file.
